Smile, Flower
by Chii.S
Summary: Biar saja perasaan macam itu tumbuh, padanya, walaupun tabu. Biar saja dia mengecap manisnya cinta dari sosok yang ia tinggalkan bersama raga dan kenangannya. Biar sekali lagi dia memekarkan senyum seindah bunga. YOONMIN/AU/PARK JIMIN/MIN YOONGI/BAD SUMMARY/SUMMARY GAK NYAMBUNG(?)


Smile, Flower.

.

.

.

(c) Summer Chii 2017

.

.

.

Yang dia tahu, saat membuka mata adalah putih.

Yang dia tahu, saat membuka mata dia sudah berdiri disana dalam keabadian yang tak berujung, tak berarti dimatanya.

Jari kelingkingnya yang begitu kekar masih terikat benang kehidupan dan dunia ini. Punggungnya masih berhias garis yang dinamakan gurat keperihan. Tangannya masih dicengkram rantai putus dengan apa yang dinamakan hembusan nafas dengan memori yang nyaris hitam semua. Sesuatu menyekat kepalanya agar tak melewati batasnya.

Dia berdiri dalam kehidupan, hidup dalam keabadian. Rasa dingin familiar yang tersemat dalam tiap tarikan pipinya. Rasa menusuk yang begitu merajai tiap rabaan dari tangannya. Tiap mereka yang menjamah dia akan dihabiskan seperti abu. Hingga kehampaan yang mengisi sosok mungil berkulit pucat ini. Dia sudah menjadi makhluk hitam yang bahkan tidak mengerti artinya berdiri disini.

Tiap orang yang melihat betapa kelamnya netra dingin yang dia sorotkan, akan menangis memohon.

Tiap mata yang menumbuk dengannya akan terhentak ngeri dan mereka akan bergetar padanya.

Tiap hembus yang dia pegang akan menjerit meminta kembali nafas mereka. Dia akan selalu jadi si hitam yang jahat dan memutuskan rantai fana yang dinamakan kehidupan. Dia akan selalu jadi si hitam yang muncul pada mimpi buruk semua orang.

Sehitam rambutnya, sekelam netranya, sekelabu jubahnya.

Seperti itu arti eksistensinya yang tak terpandang mereka, kecuali mereka yang akan dijemput untuk pulang. Eksistensinya, yang membawa jerit tangis dan cap kesialan.

Tugasnya mengantarkan orang hidup untuk menemui sosok bernama kematian. Tugasnya memotong dengan keji apa yang dinamakan harapan.

Namanya, entah siapa. Mereka memanggil dia _grim reaper_. Pencabut nyawa.

Dia tidak terlihat. Eksistensinya tersembunyi dan hanya terlihat oleh mereka yang makin menipis. Mereka yang mulai kelabu, mereka yang akan dia jemput.

Tapi bunga musim semi itu berbeda. Dia lain.

Dia begitu cerah sampai sang pencabut nyawa terhalang oleh warnanya yang putih. Yang terlalu putih, yang menyentuhnya dengan senyuman sehangat mentari, dengan aroma semanis madu.

Dia _melihat_.

Dia _melihat_ sosoknya yang kelam dan _menyentuhnya_ tanpa rasa takut. Menariknya keluar dari gelap yang merupakan tempurungnya sejak dia membuka mata.

*

Bunga itu, namanya Park Jimin.

Hal itu terjadi saat sang malaikat hitam mencabut seorang wanita muda yang kecelakaan. Park Jimin nyaris, nyaris membuat si pucat melakukan kesalahan dan malah _mencabutnya_. Tapi Dewa sayang padanya, sehingga sosok itu lolos dari kematian dan sang wanitalah yang tetap mati ditangannya.

Saat matanya terbuka, Park Jimin _melihat_ dia dan salah menyangkanya.

Entah dia terlalu bodoh untuk melihat bayangnya kosong didepan cermin, atau entah dia terlalu berani untuk menghampiri seorang pencabut nyawa.

Entah cahayanya yang terlalu terang dan tak bisa redup atau entah dia terlalu buta dengan rupa sang hitam.

"Tersenyumlah!"

Dia kerap melempar kata itu padanya. Dia kerap mencibir si pucat yang tidak pernah berekspresi. Dia kerap terlihat seperti _skizophernic_ yang bicara pada udara hampa. Dia terlalu berbahagia walau dia tak tahu apapun akan hidupnya.

Sang pencabut nyawa hanya diam dalam kehampaan. Tersenyum? Apa itu senjata baru?

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Ah, kau harus menarik pipimu dulu. Mukamu menyeramkan kalau dingin begitu."

Dia _menyentuh_.

Tangannya menggapai sosok seringan udara malam ini dengan _riil_. Dia membiarkan kefanaannya melewati batas yang dinamakan dunia orang hidup.

Tepat saat jemari mungilnya menyentuh pipi si pucat, malaikat hitam itu tahu, hidupnya berkurang sedetak. Dia tahu, bahkan dia memegang sendiri hidup manusia dihadapannya ini. Hanya, belum waktunya. Dia belum melihat waktunya. Dia dilarang untuk menyentuh Park Jimin.

 _Park Jimin yang malahan menyentuhnya_.

"Kau tahu, hidupmu berkurang semenit kalau menyentuh makhluk sepertiku."

Hening. Si manis itu tidak merespon. Dia hanya diam dan menyunggingkan senyuman.

Senyum yang membuat pucatnya kulit sang pencabut nyawa menghangat. Membuat dia merasa, sedikit, hidup.

"Begitukah? Aku tidak tahu... tapi, bukankah kau ada disini karena butuh bantuan?"

Ah, betapa polosnya.

Sosok pucat itu tidak tersenyum, namun tanpa sadar dia menyembunyikan jemarinya yang bisa memutuskan rantai namja mungil ini. Bahkan tepat setelah menatapnya, dia tahu. Segala anugerah yang membuat si mungil diinjak dan dibuang. Dia tahu. Kisah pilu yang sudah mendorong si mungil dalam penderitaan.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya bertemu pada orang yang _bisa melihat_? Apa kau... ehm, ingat namamu?" Tanyanya takut-takut. Dia menyelidik air muka yang keras dan datar itu,dengan ekspresi yang entah bagaimana membuat si pucat merasa sesuatu menghantam kepalanya keras dan menarik jantungnya keluar. Entah. Sakit. Namja mungil itu menyelidikinya, kemudian membuang oksigen di dadanya jengah.

"Tidak apa, aku akan membantumu."

Saat mendengar kata itu dari bibirnya yang manis, tanpa sadar si pucat makin menenggelamkan jemarinya, yang mungkin dapat merampas nafas si manis kapan saja. Sosoknya mengangguk, menatap dalam wajah bulat itu penuh arti dan tersenyum tipis.

Untuk kali ini, dia merasakan sesuatu yang dinamakan hasrat.

 _Dia_ _rindu tatapan seperti ini._

"Jimin, kau tau, kau tidak perlu sampai segitunya mencaritahu tentang diriku."

Kulit putih susu itu berhenti membalik lembar demi lembar kertasnya. Jemari mungilnya berhenti bergerak dan itu membuat sosok pucat dibelakangnya terenyuh.

" _Ani_. Aku akan membantumu, Suga- _hyung_. Minimal, aku harus bisa membiarkanmu tenang."

Tulus. Suga tau itu tulus.

Suga-itu namanya dari Park Jimin. Dari Park Jimin yang terus berusaha mencari keberadaannya didunia. Keberadaannya yang mungkin tak pernah ditemukan dimanapun. Bagaimana bisa ditemukan, kalau dia bahkan tidak ingat apakah dia pernah mati atau tidak? Apa dia pernah hidup seperti Park Jimin? Apa sebelumnya dia sosok yang cerah seperti Park Jimin atau sosok yang tangkas? Dia tidak pernah tahu.

Dan, adalah tabu baginya untuk mengintip lembaran lama. Dia seorang yang dipilih untuk merobek lembaran orang lain dan menjilidnya menjadi laporan penuh tuntutan dan sesalan, melemparnya pada sang kematian. Tentulah ia tak diizinkan tahu kehidupan lampaunya dan tak diizinkan apa yang dinamakan tuntutan, atau bahkan perasaan.

Tapi bibirnya tak sanggup memberitahu Park Jimin; siapa sebenarnya sosok dibalik senyum _yang katanya_ manis dan kulit pucat ini. Tangannya tak sanggup menjamah si gempal yang begitu tekun mencari keberadaannya.

Dan menikmati tiap gores wajah si manis dihadapannya. Si manis yang selalu mencari dia tiap sang kegelapan hilang dari jangkauan iris indahnya. Dan itu membuat sesuatu berenang dalam raganya, membuat ia menarik tendon diwajahnya dan membentuk lengkungan di bibir tipisnya.

Terkadang, Suga merasa begitu hina berdiri didepan cahaya yang begitu terang dan lembut, segar seperti rumput sehabis hujan dan melankonis seperti kelopak mawar. Melihat saja sudah cukup baginya. Dia cukup menikmati mahakarya Pencipta yang membuat makhluk semanis itu dan membiarkan sang kegelapan berada dalam bayangannya.

Bahkan dia diizinkan berteduh pada bayangan si manis yang begitu hangat.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya. Bahkan kalau harus mengintari pemakaman seperti dua hari lalupun aku akan datang."

Tapi si mungil selalu mencarinya, mengejar bayangnya, mengotot bahwa dia akan _memulangkannya_ dengan tenang.

Padahal malaikat itupun tahu, dia tidak akan bisa _pulang_. Tapi sosok didepannya memberi harapan yang dinamakan _bisa pulang._

Saat seperti itulah, si pucat tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk melingkar pada bahu Jimin, menempelkan kepalanya pada bagian belakang tubuh si manis yang terlihat rapuh dan menyesap aroma _minty stoberi_ yang menguar dari rambutnya. Merasakan aroma matahari yang menguar dari pori-pori kulitnya yang dialiri siksa. Lama, lama mendekapnya dalam kegelapan sampai cahayanya redup. Dia lupa diri. Dia lupa apa arti _eksistensinya_.

Malam itu, si pucat diperingatkan.

Dia diperingatkan oleh detak yang takkan bertahan dengan baik jika terus bersamanya. Dia diperingatkan dengan sosok itu yang jatuh tanpa tenaga, menyambut dinginnya lantai kamar dan terpejam dalam kesakitan sebelum teman sekamarnya menjerit kaget dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Dan Suga tidak bisa apa-apa. Bahkan jemarinya siap menghancurkan koneksi kasihnya dengan dunia dalam hitungan detik. Tapi dia menahannya. Menahan diri dan tugasnya, menuntut lebih banyak untuk kefanaan sosok bernama Park Jimin yang melihatnya sebagai orang- _arwah_ yang pantas ditolong. Membuatnya mati-matian menjaga rantai itu agar tak putus dengan sendirinya. Dengan semampu dia, tanpa peduli hukuman dan sebanyak apa keabadian yang harus dia tukar dengan waktu singat manisnya.

 _Tapi rantai itu semakin karat dan lapuk._

Mengikat kakinya untuk tetap berpijak dalam sosok yang berhasrat daging. Menyambung nafas kehidupan yang mungkin bercampur hinanya keabadian, yang menelan terangnya dalam kegelapan.

Malam itu, sang _grim reaper_ mengerti apa yang dinamakan ketakutan. Dia takut jika nama Park Jimin muncul ditangannya. Dia takut harus mengantar Park Jimin pada kehampaan yang tak bisa dijangkaunya. Dia takut kehilangan sosoknya yang menghangatkan dinginnya sang musim dingin dalam diri.

Dia khawatir jika Pencipta akan mengambil manisnya.

Sejak saat itu Suga memutuskan, dia akan menentang. Dia akan menuntut.

Satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan dia, kurang ajar. Dia sangat kurang ajar menentang seperti itu. Menentang apa yang menjadi kodratnya. Menentang hukum yang mengharuskan dia menarik Park Jimin dari lingkar kehidupan.

Si pucat ingin lari saja. Membatasi segala kenangan akan Jimin dan pergi melalaikan tugasnya. Terlalu berat untuknya menangkat tangan dan mengerek Park Jimin pada kematian. Biar saja dia terima murka. Biar saja dia dihukum karena begitu nista. Biar dia pergi melalaikan tugasnya yang satu ini.

Tapi Jimin seakan tak mengerti betapa sulitnya menjadi si dingin.

Terus, dia terus menggenggam tangannya dan meraihnya. Tidak pernah takut akan apa yang mengigitnya, tidak gentar akan maut yang berdiri disampingnya.

Park Jimin tidak tahu dan tidak takut.

Dia tetap mencari sosok si pucat dengan bantuan seluruh _teman_ nya. Dengan seluruh intisarinya. Sampai beberapa bulan setelahnya, tangannya tergeletak lemah diatas ranjang karena lelah demi mencari sebuah nama.

Dan itu membuat si dingin ingin mengeluarkan airmatanya. Entah, apa dia punya persediaan itu atau tidak.

"Min Yoongi."

Si pucat membelalakkan matanya saat kedua belah daging itu mengucap.

"Namamu. Min Yoongi. Itu namamu, Suga- _hyung_."

Entah mengapa, si pucat merasakan sesuatu dalam raganya berdesir. Sesuatu dalam raganya mengalir. Entah, entah karena dia tahu namanya atau karena suara manis Park Jimin saat memanggilnya dengan nama yang bahkan tak ia ingat.

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu? Aku mencarinya... cukup sulit, sepertinya aku masih belum yakin juga kalau-"

"Aku tidak ingat apapun."

 _Dusta_. Bibirnya berdusta.

Padahal, layaknya _roll_ , sekat hitam dalam kepala itu perlahan bergulung menjadi warna lain yang kabur, kelabu dan putih, rentetan yang perlahan menjadi sepia dan--

"Ah... begitu. Mungkin aku salah- _uh_.."

" _G-gwenchana_? Sakit lagi? Jim-"

" _A..ani. gwenchana_. Hanya.. sakit sedikit.."

\--hilang ditelan hitam kembali. Seakan lehernya dipatahkan, seakan tempurung kepalanya diremukkan. Hitam, karena debuman tanpa ampun. Debuman di dadanya. Debuman yang sanggup menggelapkan dia.

"Jimin, aku tak yakin kau baik. Kau pucat. Tunggu... bagaimana kau mencari tahu tentang aku? Jangan bilang orang-orang itu membantumu?! K-kau... kau tahu-"

" _Gwenchana_... _hyung_. Aku minta maaf sudah membuat khawatir... ini salahku karena terlalu memaksakan diri. Ini salahku.."

 _Mana mungkin aku bisa menyalahkanmu, sementara aku ada dibalik semuanya?_

Manisnya itu memudar. Eksistensinya memudar. Terkikis bersama udara malam. Memudar karena dia sudah menebar terlalu dalam. Menipis karena sudah melewati batas kehidupan dan kematian.

Ini peringatan ke- entah peringatannya yang keberapa.

Dan seakan tak sadar, si manis membiarkan sang malam dihadapannya yang menanggung sakit tiap melihat bibirnya menjerit perih. Padahal malaikat hitam ini sudah mati, tak selayaknya mendapat sakit seperti ini.

Sesungguhnya, mudah bagi kegelapan itu untuk menelan sosok yang begitu karat dan lapuk. Tak perlu mengayunkan sabitnya, tak perlu memotong dia untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Hanya cukup menariknya dari kehidupan dan menceburkannya pada kolam kehampaan. Biarkan dosanya hanyut bersama kehampaan yang dingin itu. Biar dia tahu diri, kalau kemampuannya tidak boleh digunakan begitu. Biar dia tahu, kalau terlahir kembali dia tak boleh melakukan hal serupa.

Tapi jangankan menariknya. Menjamahnya... lari dari kehidupan Park Jimin saja Suga... Yoongi tidak sanggup.

Sakit. Akan sakit baginya dan bagi si manis. _Hati_ nya tak kuat menanggung remasan sekuat rasa sakit itu.

Hati?

Tertawakan dia yang bicara selayaknya manusia sekarang. Tertawakan dia yang sekarat statusnya sebagai pencabut nyawa. Pencabut nyawa yang berhati.

"Berhenti menghubungi orang mati. Berhenti _memulangkan_ mereka, Park Jimin! Kau tau jelas kalau terlalu sering-"

"Kalau aku tidak boleh bicara pada orang mati, aku juga tidak boleh bicara... denganmu?"

Hening. Kehampaan mengisi mereka berdua. Sang hitam bahkan termenung mendengarnya. Manisnya ini benar. Park Jimin benar. Dia baik-baik saja sampai malaikat ini muncul didepannya dan menghidupkan hatinya kembali, menghidupkan hatinya untuk Park Jimin. Bukan orang mati saja yang mengikat jantung si manis ini, tapi juga sang malaikat maut. Ingin rasanya dia menjawab, ' _ya. jangan mencariku lagi_ ' tapi bibirnya terlalu kaku.

"Kau tahu... apa yang paling penting...dalam hidup manusia, _hyung_?"

Sang hitam kembali diam, netranya menatap dalam manik coklat gelap manisnya yang begitu sayu, seakan menyiratkan lelah dan sendu bersamaan, menghantam hal _baru_ didadanya yang mungkin dia sebut hati. Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan, sama seperti hari-hari belakangan saat si hitam khawatir padanya.

"Apa.. yang kau bicarakan?"

Si manis menyorot irisnya yang begitu bening pada sosok Min Yoongi-pencabut nyawa yang mulai menghangat itu. Mengulum senyum semanis madu dan secandu anggur. Membiarkan onggokan lemak di pipinya tertarik keatas dan menelan porsi matanya. Menghujam dada Min Yoongi dengan rasa bersalah dan perih bersamaan.

"Keteguhan. Sengsara. Cinta."

 _Salah, Park Jimin. Yang menyokongmu adalah nafas, takdirmu dan cacatan kehendak-Nya yang berada ditanganku_. Itulah versi Min Yoongi yang begitu logis. Tapi Park Jimin memutihkan itu semua, memutihkannya bahkan pada kepala Min Yoongi-si malaikat hitam itu.

"Kalau bukan karena kasih sayang orang-orang sekitar, aku tidak akan hidup. Kalau bukan catatan sengsaraku yang belum habis, Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan aku masih hidup sekarang."

Ah, begitukah isi otak si manis?

"Aku disini karena mencintai seseorang, _hyung_. Seseorang yang ingin kuraih tapi tidak bisa."

Mendengarnya membuat si pucat langsung ingin menghilang dari peradaban dunia. Si manis sudah merampas dinginnya dia dan sekarang menghantam perasaannya dengan duri tajam yang menusuk. Hanya dengan kalimat pertama, dia disini karena mencintai seseorang.

 _Akupun disini karena kau membuatku menahanmu begitu kuat, Park Jimin. Menahanmu karena aku terlalu terpaku pada sosokmu yang lembut_.

Sepertinya pencabut nyawa ini mabuk aroma si manis, sampai dia tak membaca semua catatan hidup Park Jimin yang hitam-putih-hitam, lalu sepia.

Begitu banyak bagian berlubang yang dia temui.

 _Lubang_.

Si manis itu menatapnya lamat, tersenyum, sebelum matanya meksresikan cairan yang bergulir bergantian, membentuk aliran yang begitu pilu di mata si pucat.

Dia menangis.

"Aku tidak sempat mengenalnya jauh... dia lebih dulu pergi meninggalkanku..."

Yoongi tidak pernah tau rasanya ditinggalkan. Tapi mendengar manisnya itu melirih saja, sesuatu dalam dadanya bergetar hebat. Mendengar pilunya saja membuat pelupuk matanya memberat.

Dan, ia menitikkan kesedihan yang sebelumnya tak pernah dia kenal.

*

Park Jimin melihat orang mati dan berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Menyentuh sosok mereka yang tidak nyata dan mengikis energinya sendiri. Membaca catatan hidupnya dan kemudian memulangkan mereka ke haribaan Dewa. Melepas rantai yang dinamakan dendam dan keberatan dengan senyum manisnya. Menggantikan rantai yang mengikat mereka dengan jantungnya yang selalu berkurang detaknya.

Yoongi melihat itu semua. Dan sekarang semua terjadi padanya.

Secara spontan. Mengalir begitu cepat saat si manis itu tiba-tiba menatapnya tajam dan menggenggam tangannya. Saat matanya berubah gelap dan menyorot netra tak ketara Yoongi.

"Bunuh diri, 23. Membunuh ayah ibumu... delapan tetanggamu, membakar gedung. Menerangi gelap dengan api merah. Dan kau selamat. Tapi kemudian bakar diri dan-"

"Stop. Tolong stop."

"Kau memutuskan benangmu dan meninggalkan takdirmu sendirian disini. Takdir yang harusnya berpasangan denganmu... dia... yang tidak akan sembuh sebelum nafas hidupmu itu menghembus didadanya."

"Berhenti, Jimin. Jangan-"

"Kau membuat sengsara banyak orang, Yoongi- _hyung_. Bahkan kau membuang... takdirmu sendiri... Kau lari... dia tertinggal... beban yang kau tinggal... sama beratnya dengan si kecil yang kau temui saat usiamu 18 tahun. Dia butuh bantuan..."

Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti menggeleng. Dia tidak ingat apa yang dibacakan Park Jimin sama sekali. Dia tidak ingat apapun. Hanya sepia-sepia samar yang melintas. Hanya buram yang menyapa.

Tapi lirihan dari tiap frasa yang diungkapkan bulat putih yang tak sadar itu membuatnya terus menggeleng. Tiap titik kristal yang keluar dari mata sipit itu memaksa kepalanya untuk menyadari-betapa besar dosanya pada dunia. Dan dosanya yang memakan detak si manis secara otomatis.

Park Jimin terus membacakan tulisan hidupnya yang seharusnya sudah ditutup. Hanya dengan menggenggam lengannya yang penuh gores nama _Park Jimin_ sampai rasanya terbakar karena terlalu banyak. Biar hanya sosok didepannya yang sadar dan dapat meraba keberadaannya, Suga tidak ingin tubuhnya ditarik pada kefanaan lebih dalam. Cukup. Cukup hanya cinta saja yang menyiksanya.

"Tolong hentikan... demi dirimu sendiri. Tolong, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan hal ini. Cukup, Jimin. Aku-"

"...Tiap manusia diciptakan berpasangan... sempatkah kau memikirkan itu sebelum mati?"

Yoongi merasa yakin bisa menyadarkan Park Jimin dari mimpi buruk itu. tapi nyatanya, si manis masih melayang entah kemana pikirannya.

Senyum perih itu menggores di bibir manis si bulat yang sewarna dengan kulit Yoongi. Titik-titik itu kembali mengukir aliran tangis dipipi gempalnya. Menggetarkan suara berfrekuensi rendah yang mengiris pelan malaikat didepannya.

Yoongi mau memotong telinganya saja. Dia tidak bisa mendengar lebih. Dia tidak mau.

"Sanggupkah anak itu berdiri tanpa dirimu? Pasanganmu... ah, mungkin lebih baik dia mati ikut denganmu. Dunia terlalu keras... kau terlalu keras..."

Yoongi menggeleng. Tapi si manis itu masih terbengong dalam rentetan masa lalu yang terbaca olehnya, matanya belum kembali ke dunia fana. Matanya masih tersesat dalam memori seorang Min Yoongi. Dia masih terus merancau sampai Yoongi tidak tahan untuk tidak menghentikannya.

"Haruskah... aku mati ditanganmu... _h-hyung-"_

"Aku mencintaimu, Jimin! Berhenti mengucap hal semacam itu!"

Hening.

Si manis itu kembali. Kembali pada sosok astral malaikat didepannya yang meneriakkan cinta padanya.

Kembali, dan langsung diterpa hembus angin kencang yang menghancurkan bulatnya dandelion. Membiarkan jantungnya hancur perlahan karena terlalu banyak detak yang terhenti.

Mantra kecil saja cukup menghancurkan sosok itu.

Dan malaikat itu yang harus selalu menjadi saksi bisu tiap tubuhnya menyapa dingin pijakannya. Dia selalu menjadi saksi bisu saat si manis menguratkan senyum sebelum matanya redup. Sama seperti kali ini, saat senyum dan titik air di sudut matanya mengalir. Yoongi hanya bisa diam dan memanggil namanya. Saat sosok itu menatapnya lekat dengan rasa lega didepan air mengalir. Gemuruh keras diatap dengan petir menyambar-nyambar mewakilkan rasa di dada Yoongi.

Menggores lebih banyak nama _Park Jimin_ pada tangannya. Membiar keabadian lebih banyak ditelan keegoisannya yang menahan diri. Menahan tangannya yang harus memotong nafas si mungil sekarang.

Mati-matian. Mati-matian si pucat itu menahan sabitnya untuk keluar dan memotong rantai kasat mata itu. Dia tidak akan sanggup. Tidak akan sanggup melihat wajah itu menangis padanya saat tau dia akan pergi dari dunia tanpa pernah meraih cintanya. Dia tidak ingin wajah Jimin yang seperti itu jadi pemandangan terakhir dari si manis untuknya. Dia rela menahan semua dan menggantikannya dengan rasa sakit di dada.

Biar sakit, Yoongi tidak mau.

Biar egois, Yoongi tidak berpikir untuk mundur.

Biar dia akan hilang dari dunia nantinya, Yoongi tidak peduli.

Biar perasaannya tumbuh gembur, menghasilkan bunga baru dari rapuhan kelopak dandelion si manis. Kelopak yang dinamakan keteguhan, sengsara, cinta.

Keteguhan yang membangunnya. Sengsara yang kemudian mencabiknya dan cinta yang pelan-pelan nanti akan membunuhnya.

Jika memang benar begitu, jika memang benar hidup bergantung pada hal itu, biarlah dia menggantikan Park Jimin menelan semuanya. Keteguhan, sengsara dan cintanya untuk menyambung rantai lapuk si manis yang akan hancur hanya dengan rabaan. Izinkan dia sekali saja, menghidupkan mata itu kembali.

Izinkan dia mendengar tawa manisnya dalam dunia fana, bukan suara mesin yang sama ngeri dengan jerit saat mereka melihat pencabut nyawa. Sekali lagi saja. Sekali. Dan Yoongi akan dengan rela hati menjalankan hukuman baginya.

*

Pada dasarnya, anak itu terlahir dengan tubuh yang lebih lemah.

Dan dengan _gift_ yang dia miliki sampai sekarang ini, sampai sehebat ini sudah bagus baginya masih bisa ada disini tanpa tersesat didunia antah-berantah.

Dengan _gift_ itu saja, sudah cukup membuatnya sekarat.

Ditambah, sekarang maut menahannya dan mendampinginya. Adalah wajar jika ia rubuh.

Yoongi tidak akan menuntut lebih daripada ini. Dia hanya ingin _cintanya_ \--Park Jimin bangun dan tersenyum padanya. Dia hanya ingin mengucap kata perpisahan sebelum pergi dari hidup si manis dan menghadap pada Pencipta, mengakui segala dosa dan kesalahannya. Dia akan pergi menghadap Dia yang disana dan berlari seperti anak hilang kepada Bapanya. Bilang, bahwa ia tidak sanggup melihat seorang yang menghidupkan kembali rasa di raganya menderita sebegitu perih.

Biarkan dia dengan segala eksistensinya baik di masa lampau maupun di masa depan hilang saja. Biarkan dia dapat siksa neraka. Biarkan sosoknya hancur lebur.

Biar malaikat yang melangar tabunya ini terima hukuman berat, sekaligus hukuman manusia bersama Park Jimin yang begitu banyak mencampuri urusan langit dan astral. Dia rela. Rela dicambuk berapa kali saja, asal jangan minta si pucat ini mencambuk punggung itu sampai mati dan melepas rantai dari raganya.

Jangan biarkan ia mencabut nyawanya.

Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu lemah dengan sosok manis yang sudah terlamapau lama ia tahan di dunia fana. Dia tidak tahu kenapa rasanya begitu bobrok jika dihadapannya dipampangkan Park Jimin dan senyumnya.

Jimin tidak pernah bangun lagi sejak Yoongi bilang, dia mencintai sosok putihnya. Sosok putihnya yang sekarang terikat disana dengan sebuah rantai yang belum putus mengikat kakinya. Terikat sesuatu yang lebih hitam daripada matanya.

Satu-satunya cara untuk menemui sosok putih itu, adalah mengantarnya pada kehampaan abadi yang tak pernah ia lihat ujungnya.

Satu-satunya cara adalah menemui ruang kematian tempat dia biasa menaikkan penumpang pada perahu untuk menyebrangkannya pada sisi sebelah sana.

Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mendengar Jimin sekaligus melepas sakitnya si manis.

Tapi Yoongi-tidak rela.

Tidak rela ia untuk menarik sabitnya keluar dan memotong Park Jimin. Dia tidak rela dan tidak sanggup.

Rasanya setelah bertemu Park Jimin, Yoongi tidak sanggup untuk memotong satu kehidupanpun. Yoongi sudah menjelma menjadi sosok lemah.

Dia menjadi sosok yang selalu menunggu Jimin bangun-atau setidaknya membuka mata diatas ranjang putih itu. Sosok yang berdiri disudut sana, yang menyaksikan betapa berarti Park Jimin bagi dunia kelihatan maupun tidak kelihatan. Menyaksikan betapa banyak duka yang tertetes saat menonton sosok itu mengurus perlahan-tapi pasti- _mati_ , dalam sakitnya. Dalam perihnya menyadari arti seorang malaikat maut.

Yoongi masih menahannya. Masih mengikat sosok mungil yang renta itu. Jika boleh, jika bisa... dia akan menukar kembali semuanya. Demi sosok mungil yang hidupnya disanggah belasan kabel itu.

Dia rindu deru napasnya. Dia rindu senyum dan manik coklatnya.

Dia rindu semuanya. Dan berharap mata itu akan kembali bersinar di dunia fana ini. Yoongi tetap menggenggamnya, tidak peduli sehebat apa tubuh itu tersentak. Tidak peduli sehebat apa dia mengejang, menyerit kesakitan dan bahkan berkali-kali merasakan merenggang nyawa.

Yoongi hanya roh egois yang memaksa Jimin kembali.

Tapi _Dia_ tidak menamparnya keras karena menahan Park Jimin. Dia membiarkan Suga pelan-pelan merasa mati sendiri karena sengsaranya Jimin.

Dia menampar halus si pucat dengan gulungan-gulungan yang dinamakan ingatan. Gulungan yang berputar di kepalanya, yang menunjukkan siapa dan apa arti Jimin pada hidupnya baik sebelum dan sesudah kematiannya.

Sampai ia menyerah dengan sendirinya.

Sampai ia terpaksa menjalankan tugasnya. Nama Park Jimin muncul di telapak tangannya. Nama Park Jimin mengaum di sabit hitamnya. Nama Park Jimin harus dihapuskan. Jimin harus dituntaskan sampai ke akar.

Dia akan menemui manisnya itu.

Dia akan menemui si manis yang ada dalam dimensi lain, terkurung dengan rantai yang begitu karat mencengkram kakinya dan mengalurkan siksa padanya. Satu-satunya rantai yang tersisa dan paling menyiksanya.

 _Tertahan antara kehidupan dan kematian._

Yoongi menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah, membiarkan telapak kaki pucatnya terlihat dihadapan si manis yang tertunduk lesu. Anak itu mengadah, mendapati Min Yoongi berdiri dihadapannya dengan surai hitam tertutup hood jubah sekelam malam, yang menyapu sampai ke bawah. Dengan netra sehitam batu obsidian yang mengkilat tak rela. Dengan jubah kelabu yang begitu berkabung bersamanya.

" _Ternyata... memang kau..._ "

Senyum. Dia tersenyum begitu lega melihat wajah yang begitu ia dambakan datang padanya dengan sabit besar yang siap memutuskannya dan benang merah yang putus pada kelingking kirinya.

Pada tangan kanan Yoongi, benang yang sama tersemat di kelingking kekarnya. Namja itu tersenyum pahit, membalas senyum tulus si manis yang begitu menangkannya.

"Aku tau... kau akan datang, _hyung_. Aku tau kau akan mengantarku _pulang_. Aku tau... kau begini karena aku terlalu bodoh...harusnya aku sadar lebih dulu... kalau kau begitu tersiksa.. harusnya aku ada disampingmu.."

Yoongi tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Rahangnya mengeras. Matanya panas. Bibirnya beku. Beku dalam kehangatan Park Jimin.

Bahkan ditempat inipun hangatnya dia menguar kemana-mana.

"Maaf... aku membuatmu menderita..."

Setitik kristal meluncur menuruni pipi si manis. Bahkan didunia inipun dia menderita. Bahkan didunia inipun pelupuk matanya tetap membengkak. Dan semua, karena Yoongi.

"Tuntaskan tugasmu... _hyung_."

Pecah sudah.

Pecah sudah pertahanan Min Yoongi dihadapannya. Memalukan. Sungguh memalukan melihat dinginnya pencabut nyawa meluncurkan sesuatu dari sudut matanya yang memerah. Dia menatap sosok mungil dibawahnnya yang masih duduk dengan pasrah, didepan kakinya.

Kemudian tangannya terulur, menunjukkan berapa banyak nama Park Jimin pada catatannya.

"Park Jimin, 21 tahun."

Dia memanggil nama itu, membuat empunya netra coklat kelam itu mendonggak kembali dan menatapnya.

"Kau... harus pergi. Kau terlalu banyak menyentuh urusan dunia sana."

"Ya...aku tahu."

"Matimu... karena kau menukarnya dengan kontak fisik dengan astral. Karena kau sudah melihat terlalu dalam."

"Aku tahu."

"Karena kau... memilih mencintai dunia astral daripada fisikmu. Karena kau menentang takdirmu, dan berdosa... membuka halaman yang tak seharusnya kau tau... mencari pasanganmu yang sudah tiada, dan mengikatnya."

Sosok mungil itu tersenyum, memejamkan matanya dan mendengar segala kesalahannya dengan tenang. Segala dosanya dan kekhilafannya. Segala nafsu dan hasratnya.

Sosok pucat itu menggenggam tangan mungilnya, menariknya cukup kasar tepian dimana air mulai menggenangi wilayah. Membiarkan tubuh itu dibasuh air sedikit, sampai sebuah perahu datang dihadapannya. Dengan sosok putih diatasnya, tudung putih bersih yang membelakanginya.

"Kau harus _pulang_ dan menjalankan _hukuman_ mu. Jangan pernah melihat kebelakang... agar sosokmu dikehidupan selanjutnya tak membawa _memorimu_ yang penuh derita."

Sekali lagi, bibir mungil itu mengucap. Jimin tersenyum tipis, menarik bibirnya yang ranum dan mengangguk pelan. Dia menaikkan kakinya, yang masih dirantai dengan berat, menatap dalam sang pencabut nyawa yang belum memotong koneksinya dengan alam fisik.

 _Si pucat masih belum rela..._

Dan itu membuat _namja_ manis didepannya tersenyum. Dalam dirinya, dalam malaikat itu masih ada hati untuknya.

" _Hyung_... aku akan menemukanmu, sekali lagi. Di dunia yang lain maupun di kehidupan selanjutnya. Aku berjanji."

Si manis itu tersenyum, kemudian memutar badannya. Dia tak akan pernah tahu kalau seorang malaikat maut yang hilang sepertinya takkan pernah ditemukan lagi. Takkan pernah ada kehidupan lain baginya selain kehampaan.

Tapi tepat sebelum tubuh itu sepenuhnya berbalik, genggaman erat itu menariknya jatuh.

Jatuh pada dekapan dingin maut, yang membagi suhu tubuhnya lewat bibir ranum itu. Membiarnya memimpin belahan daging itu dalam kenikmatan duniawi terakhir kalinya. Menekan kepala si manis kedalam kecupan dalam yang penuh arti. Membiarkan penyatuan itu diikuti dengan amarah si tudung putih yang menguar, diiringi dengan lelehan kristal dari pelupuk mata si pucat.

Tepat saat malaikat itu ingin bertolak dan meninggalkan sosok kasihnya yang manis pada kehampaan, Yoongi melepasnya.

Memotong cepat rantainya dan membiarkan rohnya dibawa menjauh, perlahan menipis dalam kabut dan dalam senyum lega.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin_."

Membiarkan sabitnya perlahan menghilang, benang merahnya perlahan terlepas. Rantainya terbuka dan sang hitam siap menghadap hukumannya. Membawa sosoknya pada tepi air didepan sana. Membiarkan riak itu perlahan menuntunnya pada kehampaan. Menuntun ia pada penghapusan dan dunia arwah gentayangan yang tak ada ujung.

Tapi, mungkin Park Jimin dan Dewa masih sayang--atau kasihan padanya.

Raganya memudar. Hilang bagai serbuk yang menyatu dengan kabut yang menghilangkan sosok Park Jimin dari netranya. Membuat ia pergi sebagai roh manusia yang penuh kefanaan.

Membuatnya mendapat kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memperbaikinya.

"Saat aku terlahir kembali... dan saat kau menemukanku lagi... aku akan membuatmu tersenyum... lebih indah dari musim semi. "

*

I'll smile, like past day that we passed together.

I'll smile, for you.

As sweet as a blooming flower, as warm as the sunlight

I'll be a spring to your smile.

*

/11 tahun lalu/

 _"Anak bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak melawan?"_ _Sosok pucat berbibir pedas itu menodorkan sekotak susu pisang pada bocah gempal dihadapannya. Babyfat di pipi anak itu masih ternodai lelehan airmatanya. Usianya, kurang lebih 10 tahun. Dia masih terisak. Dengan sebuntalan coklat yang bergerak-gerak dipelukannya._

 _"H-habisnya... a..aku kan memang.. p-penyihir..."_ _Sosok itu membuat si pucat ini geli sendiri. Lucu melihatnya. Dia begitu manis bahkan hanya dengan memeluk buntalan coklat yang tadi dia lindungi._ _"Mana ada penyihir yang melindungi anjing sampai bonyok begitu?"_

 _Bocah itu menangis makin keras, membuat remaja didepannya panik. Dia seperti melakukan kekerasan pada anak kecil sekarang._ _"Hey! Kenapa menangis! Jangan menangis!"_ _Sungguh, kalau melihat bocah itu menangis membuatnya merasa ikut sedih. Entah kenapa._

 _"H-habisnya... teman-teman membenciku karena aku... me...menghidupkan..Ippi... "_

 _Aduh, tragis sekali._ _Tunggu. Si pucat itu dengar... dia menghidupkan seekor anjing?!_

 _"K-kau... apa?" Tanyanya gemetar, menelan ludahnya sendiri. Masa dia melihat arwah anjing? Atau masa... anak ini menghidupkan anjing?_

 _"A-aku... memanggil... hiks... memanggil arwah.. pasangannya... Ippi... jadi... dia bisa hidup lebih lama... t-tapi mereka bilang... aku menghidupkan Ippi... s-seperti penyihir... p-padahal kan..."_

 _Si pucat diam. Dia membiarkan anak itu menangis dulu._ _"P-padahal kan aku... seperti mereka."_ _Hening. Si pucat hanya diam lagi. Anak ini jelas-jelas tidak bisa disebut sama seperti mereka. Kenapa dia bisa membangkitkan gairah hidup seekor anjing? Itu jadi perbedaannya. Kenapa dia bisa memanggil hantunya anjing? Itu masalah, tentu._

 _"Hmm... aku tidak tahu apa khayalanmu... terserah sih. Tapi hentikan. Khayalanmu mengerikan-"_

 _"Aku tidak mengkhayal! Kau... kau juga sama seperti yang lain... kau tidak percaya padaku!"_ _Ah, rasanya si pucat lemas. Jantungnya rasanya jadi lemas saat sosok mungil nan bulat itu mengambek diatas ayunan dengan susu pisang di tangan kanan dan anjing mungil dipahanya._

 _"Oke, oke bocah... aku percaya padamu. Kau memanggil arwahnya Ippi. Oke. Jangan menangis. Senyumlah."_ _Sosok mungil itu mendongak padanya, mengerutkan dahi tidak percaya. Airmata mulai mengering di gundukan babyfatnya._

 _"Namamu siapa, bocah?"_

 _"A-aku Park Jimin... hyung..."_ _Yoongi tersenyum miring, mengusak kepala mungil yang rambutnya lebat itu dan berjongkok didepannya, senyumnya merekah melihat pipi gempal yang manis itu dan netra coklat kelam yang membawanya hanyut kedalam. Caplah Yoongi sebagai pedofil. Karena dia begitu gemas dengan bocah asing didepannya._

 _"Oke, Jimin. Janjilah pada hyung, jangan menangis. Tersenyumlah. Harus senyum yang lebar, okay? Kalau ada yang jahat padamu, pukul saja. Ya? Minta bantuan Ippi buat gigiti yang jahat padamu. Jangan mau lagi ditimpuki batu seperti tadi. Kalau ada yang nakal lagi, cari aku ya? Aku tinggal diapartemen didepan sana. Mengerti?"_

 _Bocah didepannya hanya diam, masih terisak, sambil sesekali menyesap susu pisangnya. Yoongi mengeluarkan tangannya, mengangkat kelingking kanannya dan mengacungkan pada jemari mungil bocah itu._ _Dan saat itulah, si mungil tersenyum dan langsung menghambur pada pelukan Min. Dia mengaitkan jarinya cepat-cepat pada jemari Min Yoongi. Kemudian terkekeh pelan dan kembali duduk diayunan setelah mengangkat anjingnya yang tadi jatuh kebawah._

 _"Ya! Aku akan tersenyum buat hyung! Aku tahu hyung akan melindungiku! Kau akan menjagaku seperti arwahnya cowoknya Ippi!"_

 _Astaga. Yoongi dibuat jantungan oleh pernyataannya. Dia menyamakan sosok 18 tahun ini dengan anjing-lebih parahnya, arwahnya anjing. Benar-benar... layak untuk dicaci maki. Tapi makian Yoongi menguap semua saat melihat senyum inosen pipi gempal itu._

 _"Kau suka sekali denganku ya?" Tanyanya sambil terkekeh, dan dibalas cengiran lebar penuh kepolosan si bocah 10 tahun._ _"Ya! Karena kalau dengan hyung aku akan bahagia! Haelmoni bilang, kalau kau menemukan orang yang kelingkingnya terikat denganmu, hidup kalian akan bahagia, selaaaamanya! Kelingking kita terikat! Aku terikat padamu! Aku akan bahagia kalau dekat-dekat dengan hyung!"_

 _Yoongi memandang kelingkingnya, tapi dia tak melihat ada sehelai benangpun pada jari itu. Entah kenapa bocah ini sangat bersemangat. Padahal dia yakin, si manis hanya berkhayal saja. Memang aneh fantasi anak ini, tapi terdengar menggemaskan. Jadi, dia tetap tersenyum menanggapi khayalan- atau mungkin kemampuan lain bocah mungil didepannya itu._

 _"Haelmoni bilang, benang merahnya itu harus dijaga biar tetap merah. Kalau ada yang pergi duluan, nanti pasangannya tidak akan bahagia. Hyung harus melindungiku! Biar kita bisa bahagia sama-sama!"_ _Yoongi menarik pipi si manis gemas, membiarkan dia menyerocos sendiri dengan semangatnya biar pipinya diremas. Baru kali ini Yoongi bertemu dengan si bocah, tapi anak itu sanggup membuatnya lupa akan masalah ayahnya. Membuatnya sibuk menahan diri untuk tidak kehilangan kontrol dan membawa bocah ini pulang kerumahnya._

 _"Nde, anggaplah haelmonimu benar. Kalau sudah besar nanti, kau akan kubuat menyerah karena terlalu banyak tersenyum."_

 **thanks for reading~** **ini mungkin another ff alay saya yang nistah (ahak) dan tercetus karena palentin taun ini saya tak kunjung taken *tapi tenang ku jojoba (jomblo bahagya)*** **jan tanya** **kenapa pulak palentinan keluarnya efef macem niii**

 **mm, mungkin penjelasan singkat,** **jimin itu ceritanyaa indigo disini, dan agus itu malaikat maut.** **terus mereka itu terikat pake benang merah, yang katanya tuh jodoh kalo kehubung. tapi min yoongee itu mati duluan, lalu jadi malaikat maut karena kebanyakan dosah** **#awsuga**

 **singkatnya sih gitu, saya terinspirasi dari banyak hall. lagunya 17 yg smile flower, lagunya ladies code yg aphado usulle (apa ini bener apa nga judulnya?) cerocosan ttg gantengnya malaikat maut goblin dari ade saya, dsb dsb dsb** **lalu saya mengetik~**

 **maafkeun curhatan dakuh yg gak berfaedah ini(dan sudah dibaca, makasiihh)**

 **mohon review dan sarannya, untuk memperbaiki diri(?)** **semoga menghibur! :)**

 **14.02.17/SC**


End file.
